Seeing Her Again
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: My heart stops in my chest as she walks with that Potter brat by her side. Her smile happy that I wish it been me by her side. What is more surprising that my godson has joined them as well.


Seeing Her Again

Summary: My heart stops in my chest as she walks with that Potter brat by her side. Her smile happy that I wish it been me by her side. What is more surprising that my godson has joined them as well.

Warning: Au, Alive Lily, ooc, Severus's pov, implied slash, one-sided feelings, past relationship, mention character death, and minor ocs

Walking briskly down the road to get to the items I acquire with a dark scowl on my lips. Good I don't wish to be disturbed. It's bad enough that damn Potter brat is coming back to school early for the holidays. Shouldn't be staying with his father? I snorted thinking of Him taking what I consider mine.

Lily. Beautiful Lily with her dark red hair and shiny green eyes. My heart hammers in my chest and heat bubbles in the pit of my stomach. Even after all this time I'm pinning after a married woman. I sigh. She is the only woman that I can ever love.

"Come on Mum," The familiar voice of the damn Potter brat raises my temper and my hands clench.

If he's there so is Potter Senior. I look in the direction that shocks me. My heart stops in my chest as she walks with that Potter brat by her side. Her happy smile that makes me wish it's me that's by her side. What is more surprising is finding my godson is with them. He's holding hands with the raven monstrosity with a loving smile on his lips.

I'm surprising that only Black and Lupin are with them but not Potter himself. How odd. I frown as I make out small bits of sadness in her eyes. That shouldn't be there. Why is it?

"Hi Uncle Sev," Draco greets me as the Potter spawn glance at him than me carefully though makes sure to move rather protectively against Lily.

Black and Lupin give a shared look that has some hidden meaning but say nothing. Lily. My beautiful Lily looks at me with cool eyes that makes my heart ache.

"Severus," She replies.

"Lily," I reply back crisply. "Where is the dunderhead Potter?"

I couldn't stop the scathing tone in my voice. Her breath hitch as the pain in her eyes explodes on to her beautiful face.

"Professor I be careful what you say," The brat snarls his green eyes shining with anger and protectiveness. "My father died two years before I started Hogwarts protecting my younger brother and sister besides myself from one of Voldemort's followers."

"Harry," Draco whispers squeezing his hand trying to calm his boyfriend down.

I blink at the words as two younger children. The first a little girl with her mother's hair but with hazel eyes glances at me warily. Following her is a boy a bit younger with the black hair and green-hazel eyes tug on the eldest brat's hand as if wish to be picked up.

The envy of having them as mine bugs me. I don't wish to have children. Yes I may be last of the Prince line but no thank you.

"Good day Severus," Lily growls taking her daughter's hand and the group leaves me with the exception of Black who continues to stare at me.

"You are still an idiot Snape," He said softly.

"Hm?"

"You still love her yet continuing to push her away. James love Lily so much. He told her before he died to find someone else to love even if he couldn't be with her. Hell I love Lily myself but I won't be able to make her smile or laugh like James did," Sirius sighs giving a soft laugh. "She knows I love her. Snape…Severus don't screw up again and let her slip away."

I stare wide eye at the man who been one of the worse during our years at Hogwarts to me besides Potter walk away. Rather conflicted I been rather shock when Potter comes back with the two young ones.

"Stupid ugly man," The girl snaps glaring at me with her eyes.

"Hm Big brother will he be mean to me too?"

"No I'll be sure of it," The Gryffindor brat assures them before glancing at me this time with neutral eyes. "Sir my father told me stories and wish to have your forgiveness. If you wish to date my mum and dare hurt her I will hurt you."

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

I feel a shiver down my spine as the three leave me alone.

"What just happen?" I mutter to myself heading off quickly just wanting to get the items and really think of what just happen.

* * *

 **Normally i prefer James/Lily and even recently some Sirius/Lily though Severus/Lily isn't bad really. This is actually my first attempt at Severus/Lily with hints of past Jily and almost one-sided Sirius/Lily. I just own the two unnamed Potter children and the plot only. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
